Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 149
Suggestions Dodoh vs. Falbi It exists, so it beats all the other suggestions on here as of press time (read: none). Anyway, here we have a battle between flamboyantly disturbing (or disturbingly flamboyant) mini-game operators who make ear-stabbingly annoying noises whenever you talk to them. It's still Christmas, and I won't lie to you: I made this entirely for Dodoh to get his chance to get crushingly defeated. My therapist said I need this breakthrough. --AuronKaizer ' 02:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Funny, my therapist told me something similar. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : : We must have the same therapist. – ''Jäzz '' 15:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Definitely. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry but for two reasons, 1. Not another consecutive Skyword Sword fight. 2. Not another fight of mini-game operators especially creepy ones. User:Coolkat100 11:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Went to my therapist last Thursday and she said this was the only way to solve my problem. -'Minish Link 16:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I think this is actually a pretty common therapy prescription. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Impa vs. Sheik The ultimate showdown of shinobi! Fans of ninjas rejoice as we put two of the most kickarse characters in the Zelda series (barring Link, of course!) in the arena and make them FIGHT TO THE DEATH! Or at least try to win a popularity contest. You gotta admit, they have many things in common - mystery, dexterity, and of course errr...... kickdonkery? But in all seriousness, they both appear and help Link on his quest, yet give away nothing of their motivations. Then come the big reveals! Think about it.... and also consider the flotilla orbiting above your country. I project that it will change your current mental state considerably. : : It's great. Tell you what, if this fight has less supports than mine at the time of ToC fight-changery, I'll retract mine. Here's proof. --AuronKaizer ' 14:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : : Wow – ''Jäzz '' 15:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : : Why not. -'Minish Link 15:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : :Yodawarm for me here. Though you should sign your suggestion. Oni Link 16:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : : Not a fan of this and your entire suggestion post contains about one line of actual connections. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : : While I love your description to the fight, I'm actually not a fan of this one. It just seems way too obvious. That being said, though, the premise itself is an interesting one to me and I wouldn't mind if it went through. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : : I almost went neutral because of how obvious this seems, though I actually really like the concept. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Guru-Guru vs. Happy Mask Salesman It did pretty well so I'm suggesting it again. They both appear in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and an Oracle game Guru-Guru in oracle of seasons and Happy Mask Salesman in Oracle of Ages they both teach Link a song Guru-Guru Song of Storms and Happy Mask Salesman Song of Healing and they both go totally crazy at Link even though they are usually really happy. User:Coolkat100 17:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : : I love seeing the ToC suggestions this active again. Anyway, I like this fight as I did before, though you should probably drop the game appearances connection. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : : Ehhh – Jäzz '' 01:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : : Not now Jordy. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. Zant They both are evil guys from dark races (Demon, Twili) who work for a bigger, greater master. What do you think? --Xgamer92 (talk) 01:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : : It's too soon for Ghirahim to reappear. It will never really happen, because this ''is humanity we're talking about (and all that that implies) but people will have to get over their shallow, unreasonable dislike and actually PLAY the damn thing first. Try again in... hell, I dunno, six months? --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Not only is it too soon for another Ghirahim fight, but the nature of the fight is very similar to Ghirahim's previous fight. Basically, it's way to soon for a rehash. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : : The guillotines say no. – ''Jäzz '' 01:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : : Sorry, I haven't payed attention to the Temple of Courage fights for a few weeks. I didn't even know Ghirahim had been in a fight. I just wanted to see which people liked better. --Xgamer92 (talk) 22:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC)